mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Legion of Time Sorcerers
"The Legion of Time Sorcerer"were the ancient guardians of the Laws of Time and so called mystical wizard warriors,who knew the secrets of time and space,in times of ancient Atlantean homeworld. is were brought into the Republic shortly after the formation of the Time Sorcerer Order on Tython. The Time Sorcerer agreed to become peacekeepers for the fledgling Atlantean Seven Empires of the Old Universe. a rank of Time Sorcererin the Time Sorcerer Order, following the title of apprentice and preceding that of Time Sorcerer Master. A Padawan would become a Jedi Time Sorcerer once he or she had passed the Time Sorcerer Trials. In theory, it could take an apprentice many years of training under another Time Sorcerer or a Time Sorcerer Master to achieve this rank spent twelve years under before he became a Knight, Anakin Skywalker had trained for almost the same time as his master before he achieved the rank). Time Sorcerer were the backbone to the Time Sorcerer Order, being the majority. Jedi who held this rank were assigned most of the standard Time Sorcerer missions. Because most of the Jedi were of the rank of Knights, the Time Sorcerer Order as a whole were often called Time Sorcerer. It should be noted as well that many Time Sorcerer were addressed as "Master," at least by their own apprentices. Once an apprentice had passed the Time Sorcerer Trials, he was knighted by the Time Sorcerer Council and commissioned as an active member of the Time Sorcerer Order, free to participate in intergalactic peace-keeping, judicial, and diplomatic affairs. Rather than immediately beginning to participate in galactic affairs, a Time Sorcerer may also choose to train a new apprentice. Time Sorcerer Order The subject of this article appeared in the Old Republic era.The subject of this article appeared in the Rise of the Empire era.This article is semi-protected. Content approaching. Star Wars: The Old Republic–class. Parts of this article have been identified as no longer being up to date. Please update the article to reflect recent events, and remove this template when finished. Hide This article is about the Jedi Order prior to the Great Jedi Purge. You may be looking for the New Jedi Order.. Jedi Order Organizational information Title of leader Grand Master Governing body Jedi High Council Other positions* Master of the Order* Jedi Councilor* Jedi Master* Jedi Knight * Padawan * Jedi Initiate (Youngling) Organizations * Council of First Knowledge* Council of Reconciliation * Reassignment Council * Jedi High Council * Jedi Covenant (secret) Sects * Dark Jedi * Potentium * Gray Jedi Headquarters * Great Jedi Library (5,000–3,996 BBY) * Jedi Temple Official language(s) * Old Galactic Standard (c. 25,783–14,000 BBY) * Galactic Basic Standard Affiliated organizations/governments * Order of Dai Bendu * Freedom Warriors * Antarian Rangers * Galactic Republic Beliefs Holy text(s) Jedi Code Deities The Force, Chosen One Notable locations/temples * Coruscant * Dantooine * Tython * Ossus * Ruusan Relics/artifacts Holocron Ceremonies * Jedi Trials * Knighting ceremony * Jedi Forge * Jedi convocation * Concordance of Fealty Historical information Date of founding c. 25,783 BBY1 Planet of founding Tython Date of collapse(s) 3,955–3,951 BBY, 19 BBY Other information Notable members Nomi Sunrider, Odan-Urr, Vodo-Siosk Baas, Vandar Tokare, Revan, Alek Squinquargesimus, Bastila Shan, Jedi Exile, Hoth, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Galen Marek, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, Shaak Ti, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Oppo Rancisis, Rahm Kota Era(s) * Pre-Republic era * Old Republic era * Rise of the Empire era HideSource "For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times. Before the Empire." ―Obi-Wan Kenobisrc The Jedi Order, later known as the Old Jedi Order and referred to as the Holy Order of the Jedi Knights, was an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force, specifically the light side. The Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, and became the most famous of the various groups that relied on the Force for their power. Led by a series of Jedi Councils, the Order grew over the millennia despite facing many trials, most often threats from the Sith, wielders of the dark side of the Force. During several Great Schisms, Dark Jedi broke away from the order. These schisms led to several wars including the Hundred Year Darkness after which the Dark Jedi fled and founded the Sith Empire. The Sith were eventually found by the Republic and their discovery led to The Great Hyperspace War, and a Sith invasion of Coruscant. The Jedi on Coruscant, led by Jedi Guardian Anavus Svag and Jedi Master Memit Nadill, successfully defended the planet and defeated the Sith. But their dark brethren wouldn't stay defeated for long and during the next several thousand years many wars would be fought. A thousand years later, after The Great Sith War, the Mandalorians saw their chance and attacked the weakened Republic. After the war, the Jedi that had led the Republic's military, Revan and Alek Squinquargesimus, disappeared. When they returned it became clear they had turned to the Dark Side, and during the war that followed many Jedi died. During the aftermath the Order was left numbering less than one-hundred Jedi, until it was rebuilt by the Jedi Exile and the Lost Jedi. Many years later the galaxy was again engulfed in a War between the Republic and the Sith. Led by Lord Hoth, the Jedi were able to regroup and push back the Sith, who eventually withdrew to the planet Ruusan. After seven long battles on Ruusan the Sith were defeated and presumed wiped out. One of them managed to survive and reorganize the Sith Order. Though Darth Bane and the Sith Lords that followed in his footsteps remained hidden, they were patient. Millennia later they revealed themselves, determined to have their revenge. After a crisis, the Republic was split in two and a war once again engulfed the galaxy. During the Clone Wars, the Republic's armies were once again led by the Jedi. During the first battle of the war, nearly two hundred Jedi died before Master Yoda and a Clone army arrived to assist them. However, nobody expected that the Supreme Chancellor was in fact a Sith Lord. The Jedi eventually learned the truth, but it was already too late. The Order was virtually annihilated by the Sith and betrayed by the Republic they had served for millennia. Only a few survived the Great Jedi Purge. However, the Jedi Luke Skywalker eventually defeated the Sith and formed the New Jedi Order during the time of the New Republic. Contents hide Time Sorcerer Guild The Time-Sorcerers Guild the Time-Sorcerer's guild manages the affairs of the Legion of Time-Sorcere's. AN ANCIANT, ELITE ORGANIZATION OF TEMPORAL WIZARD WARRIORS, WITH PARANORMAL POWERS AND ABILITIES, AND WEOPONDS, THAT SEEMS MAGICAL-WHO ARE THE GAURDIANS OF TIME AND SPACE, THROUGHOUT THE KNOWN MAVERIC COMIC UNIVERSE. Time Sorcerer Guild that controls actions of Legion of Time-Sorcerers-AN ANCIANT, ELITE ORGANIZATION OF TEMPORAL WIZARD WARRIORS, WITH PARANORMAL POWERS AND ABILITIES, AND WEOPONDS, THAT SEEMS MAGICAL-WHO ARE THE GAURDIANS OF TIME AND SPACE, THROUGHOUT THE KNOWN MAVERIC COMIC UNIVERSE. The Time-Sorcerers Guild; The High Council of Time-Sorcerers, who act with the consent of the High Council of Elders or Lords of different Great House Clans or Houses-the Ruling Class, who run the government, with the consent of the Supreme Lords and Supreme Ladies of different Ancient or Elder Civilizations-who decide on many matters between the Great Imperial Houses or Imperial House Clans.Houseclans or Houseclan. The Guild of Time-Sorcerers; Another name for the association of Temporal Wizards, who with common aims and common interests, who act on part of the Governing body they serve. think a mixture of Supermam,Doctor Who's Time Lords.Star Wars Jedi Knights,DC Comics Green Lantern Corps.E.E.Doc Smith's Lensmen. Welcome to Maveric Entertainment Group. Whether you are a manager, member, or visitor here, we hope you enjoy this MSN group. Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics,Maveric Entertainment Media, Maveric Lions Entertainment Group Maveric Entertainment Group MAVERIC COMICS INC,STUDIOSMAVERICCOMICSINCSTUDIOS Mavereic Lions Productions Entertainment. Maveric Comics Studios.-Maveric Entertainment Group. ---- ¬----- Sincerely yours-Upward Onward Maveric. MAVERIC LIONS ENTERTAINMENT GROUP POST OFFICE BOX 22505.LANDTITLE BUILDING,Philadelphia,Pa,19110 6640 Torresdale Avenue,Philadelphia,Pa,19135 6142 Torresdale Avenue,Philadelphia,Pa,19135 935 North 42ND Street,Philadelphia,Pa,19131 215-231-7600 cell 215-917-2849 http://groups.msn.com/MAVERICCOMICSINCSTUDIOS http://groups.msn.com/MAVERICCOMICSINCSTUDIOS MAVERIC COMICS STUDIOS/MAVERIC LIONS PRODUCTIONS. MAVERIC LIONS WEBZINES.MAVERIC BOOKS, MAVERIC TOYS, MAVERIC MAGAZINES MANAGEMENT.MAVERIC FILMS, MAVERIC ADULT MAGAZINES, MAVERIC ADULT WEBZINES. All rights reserved-2005/2006/tm© Maveric lion's entertainment Reply http://groups.google.com/group/timesorcererGuild/browse_thread/thread... http://groups.msn.com/DoctorMichaelJadedSarkhon/thetimesorcerersguild... Reply Reply to author Forward Rate this post: Text for clearing space You must Sign in before you can post messages. To post a message you must first join this group. Please update your nickname on the subscription settings page before posting. You do not have the permission required to post. End of messages Members 1 Activity Low - 1 recent authors Description edit Time Sorcerer Guild that cpntrolsLegion of Time-Sorcerers-AN ANCIANT, ELITE ORGANIZATION OF TEMPORAL WIZARD WARRIORS, WITH PARANORMAL POWERS AND ABILITIES, AND WEOPONDS, THAT SEEMS MAGICAL-WHO ARE THE GAURDIANS OF TIME AND SPACE, THROUGHOUT THE KNOWN MAVERIC COMIC UNIVERSE Categories edit Language : English Activity : Low Members : <10 Access edit Anybody can view group content Only managers can view group members list Anyone can join Only managers can create and edit pages Only managers can upload files Only members can post Group email timesorcererGuild@googlegroups.com Send email to the owner Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. · Maveric Enterprises, Inc. · Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. welcome message Do you want members of your group to be able to use the new Members List feature? Learn more Close button Discussions7 of 73 messages view all » View this page "Maveric Universe Wiki" By SUPERMAN - Sep 22 - 1 author - 1 reply View this page "The Tauron Empire" By SUPERMAN - Aug 6 2008 - 1 author - 0 replies View this page "The Time Travelers (1964 film)" By Joseph Thompson - Jul 26 2008 - 1 author - 4 replies View this page "Journey to the Center of Time" By SUPERMAN - Jul 23 2008 - 1 author - 0 replies View this page "THE TIME MECHINE" By SUPERMAN - Jul 23 2008 - 1 author - 0 replies View this page "Temporal Agents by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson (2)" By SUPERMAN - May 29 2008 - 1 author - 0 replies View this page "Time Travel Table of Contense" By SUPERMAN - May 22 2008 - 1 author - 0 replies Members4 members view all » Picture Anna SCat Member Picture annmariabouck38178 Member Picture Goga Member Picture SUPERMAN (you) Group owner Pages2 of 31 pages view all » Maveric Universe Wiki Last updated by SUPERMAN - Sep 22 - 1 author - 5 pages long The Tauron Empire Last updated by SUPERMAN - Aug 6 2008 - 1 author - 21 pages long Files1 file view all » MAVERIC%20NEXT%20STEP%20GROUP%20%20copy%205.psd Last updated by SUPERMAN - Feb 22 2007 Tune your group's settings Close button Report this group XML Send email to this group: timesorcererguild@googlegroups.com Create a group - Google Groups - Google Home - Terms of Service - Privacy Policy ©2009 Google